1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to a cap container, and more particularly to a cap container having a tank and a conical protrusion connecting to the tank, such that the cap container can be combined with the top of a bottle by an engagement part of the conical protrusion.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
With reference to FIG. 10, when a consumer buys both solid food and drink, it is inconvenient to hold a container filled with solid food by one hand and hold the drink by the other hand. The most common scenario, for example, is that when going to the movies, mostly, consumers would buy a drink and popcorns at the same time. When the consumers are about to enter the movie theater, they have no free hand to show the movie tickets to the theater personnel. Moreover, when consumers want to eat the popcorns while drinking, they have to put down the drink on the ground or the handrail in order to hold the pack of popcorns. Such exchanging process is also very inconvenient.